


Cromulent

by suzukamori



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguity, Angst, Cliche with a Twist, Davinzz milkzth bringing all the boiz to the yardth, Do Kyungsoo | D.O Is the Idiot, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Kim Heechul Is Gayer than Gay, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Lee Hongbin Is the Neighborhood Oppa, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, cliche galore, i want french vanilla latte :/, little girl have some gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukamori/pseuds/suzukamori
Summary: Prince charming is a myth and imperfectly perfect guys do exist. A humorous adventure about how prince charming does not always get the girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by [vetealaporra](https://vetealaporra.tumblr.com).  
> Proofing and repost done by suzukamori.
> 
>  
> 
> ADVISE:
> 
>  
> 
> Don't judge a book by its cover. You can have your _**predictions**_ but don't make any assumptions about the story. I assure you, you will be very wrong about it. If you think you know how it ends then you are _**very**_ wrong.

 

 

Lee Davin is the name of the girl that lives in the blue two story house. Her life was just simply average in every corner of it. She thought of herself as someone who isn’t the prettiest or the smartest but someone who’s life is nothing but uninteresting. And as average as it can get, she was a college student majoring interior design. Her schedule consisted on waking up really early on certain days. Thus, waking up is always horrible for Davin but today seemed to be impossible. She had stayed up all night studying for a test she knew she was going to fail. She was terrible at math and no force in the world would help her because she was too dumb in the subject.  However, nothing seemed to erase the smile off her face, she was always cheery.

"I can do it!" she cheers herself up and proceeds to slump back on her bed. "No I can't. I'm too sleepy," declares while making whale noises.  The alarm goes off again and she finally gets up just to trip on her own mess and hitting her head. "Why does this keeps happening to me?" she cried, stomping her foot on the floor like a kid. Loud enough so it was heard downstairs.

"Maybe because your room looks like a dumpster!" Mrs. Alice yelled from the kitchen, whom heard the mess her daughter was doing.

After she was done with her morning routine and eating her breakfast Davin headed to the train station.

When she got off on at the stop near her college, at the distance, Davin heard music near the stairs. The sound was beautiful. Walking nearer, she saw a man playing the violin at first when you look at him he didn't seemed to be attractive but if you stop and take a closer look, you would see his concentrated face that made him look really handsome his small nose, perfectly shaped lips, his neatly done creamy chocolate hair, his perfect smooth face and eyes closed. He was just sitting down but could tell he was tall because he had long legs.

His fingers moved softly and made beautiful sounds in his violin. It was a piece that reached to your heart. The kind were you have to simply stop and close your eyes and so she did. Davin's cheeks started to dust in a slight pink when she opened her eyes and saw that the guy was staring her like if she was an idiot. Shifting her look away she walked away towards her destination.

By the time she arrived to the college cafeteria it was already late nonetheless she proceeded to look for Kyungsoo. He waved and smiled as she proceeded to walk towards him. "You took long; your coffee is cold **.** " Kyungsoo said, a pout formed cutely on his heart shaped lips. "And, what's up with you? You look awful."

"Sorry.” It’s barely a sigh.

She registered what Kyungsoo said all the while he was sniggering. “ _Hey!_ I was up all night studying for the math test, is making my life impossible **.** " Davin replied as she drank the cold coffee.

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose in distaste. "That must taste terrible cold, I can order you another one if you'd like." 

"No is fine is not that cold." She said, smiling at him. 

"Well it’s almost time to go to class, you were too late today. Again." He said, he crossed his arms.

"Well I'm sorry I made you wait a lot. I'll make it up to you later." Davin replied.

On their way to class they bumped into Jennifer. Who is Jennifer you asked? No other than Kyungsoo's crush. She had a theatrical romantic body type. Moderate height, soft and voluptuous body, although trim and smallish, hour glass figure, curvy bust lines and hips with a waspish, soft arms and legs, large luminous eyes, full and luscious lips and soft cheeks. Her red hair was soft and luxurious to the touch.  Summing up; she looked like a _fucking model._ It's okay, Davin looked like a . . . _kawaii potato?_ Yeah, they get the point.

"Hey darling." Jennifer said.

“Hi Jennifer, how are you today?" he beams a smile, the kind that Davin wished it was directed to her. They both started to talk and out casting Davin out of the conversation. Annoyed and without another word she left to her classroom.

After a long day at college and Davin's hard time on trying her best not to scowl at Jennifer for every time she would link her arm on Kyungsoo's, they finally headed to the train station. When they got off of the train Davin looked at the place where she saw the man in the morning, checking if he was there again to no avail. She was left with a nice short memory. 

They walked in to Davin's house and her mom was setting the table. "Oh, hi sweetie.” Davin’s mom welcomes them with a big bright smile. She really like Kyungsoo and treated him like her own son. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes mom!" Davin exclaimed happily.

“I meant Kyungsoo not you Davin." She dismissed her quickly, flapping a hand without even looking at her but always looking at Kyungsoo like the son she never had and wanted.

“Bitch." Davin murmured.

"What?"

"Oh nothing that we had a long day. We **_both_** are very hungry and tired." Davin replied. Kyungsoo heard what she actually said first but he was trying not to laugh. He knew that if he said no Davin’s mother was not going to cook so, for her sake, he accepted it.

"I can’t wait to eat your delicious food, Mrs. Alice."

Her mother, once she was done preparing all the food and setting it, proceeded to serve the food and they ate it all. After they were done eating, Alice left them at home and went to the market to buy some necessities.

"Do you want some juice?" Davin queried.

"Sure, that’ll be nice." He replied, still looking at his paperwork. 

She went to the kitchen to look for some beverages and came back with two plastic cups and a gallon of orange juice. Word goes around that Davin can barely walk on her two feet without tripping and falling, so she spilled the orange juice gallon all over Kyungsoo.

"I'm so sorry!" Davin cries desperately.

"Seriously? you had one job Davin, one job! You can’t even do this? Wow you are amazing." He was mad. Why wouldn't he? She was always messing everything up.

“Look at least you won’t have a hard time concentrating. Ha-ha, get it? Cause its concentrated juice?” Davin tried to soothe the mood by making a bad pun.

"Do you at least still have my spare clothes?" he asked. He was unamused and tired.

She quickly goes and look for his spare clothes but there’s an inconvenience he doesn’t know about. . . _yet._ And that was that she _kind of_ burned his pants on the back with the iron and shrank them with the dryer machine. Davin really does hope he doesn’t notice.

"Is it me or this is smaller?" Kyungsoo asked confused from the other side of the bathroom. Guilt was written all over her.

"Nah, is definitely you.” She says while cleaning the mess on the table. “That’s what you get for leaving me for Jennifer today.” She murmured.

"You said something?"

She shook her head quickly. “Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about my goals and stuff." She replied. 

"Oh, then what are your goals?" he probed. 

‘ _Well. . . I want to protect you. . .  protect your feelings. . .  I want to always be by your side, I want to be the person you look for when you are having a bad time, the person that takes care of you and comfort you and take care of you when you are sick. . .  when you are tired you can lean on me, I want to be your support and more than that I wish to be the person you love, the person you look at with loving eyes and the girl you feel proud to show off to everyone. . .’_ Davin thought, but instead said; "Oh, well, I want to become someone who you don't have to protect much because I want to be cool and independent like you and successful in my studies." She smiled brightly yet, you could see the pain from all the unspoken words in her eyes.

Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips formed into a toothy smile. "But I don't mind protecting you,” he’s talking to her with his utmost caring voice and it holds so much meaning into those words. “You have been my only real friend since I got here." He acknowledged while looking at her with loving brotherly eyes.

Right she forgot, they are only. . . _friends_. So much for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much an uneventful/eventful chapter to push the plot forward where Davin is just being Davin

It is not snowing and there are definitely no flowers blooming. But when she goes down from her room and looks down at her mother’s mess on the floor. "Dear mother, its barely mid-November to put up Christmas decorations." 

 "So? Its soon going to be Christmas and I love Christmas. I love the cozy feeling it gives to the house." Alice said, looking at her with shining-bright eyes making the cutest puppy face.

 " _Ugh_! Fine. I'll try to be home early today **.** " She replied, doing dying whale noises as she walked out the door on her way to college.

~*~

"So are you going to the library later today?" Kyungsoo asked, while smiling brightly. That smile that she adored so much. "Because I sort of have to go there, I'm meeting up with some friends to study for math class." He looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Um. . .  I can't today. I have to go home early. Alice is putting up the Christmas stuff, she exaggerates so much. Its barely mid-November and she is making me help. But maybe we can hang out tomorrow and go to the bowling alley or something, I don't know." Davin offered. 

"Sure we could do that I guess. I'll let you know later, I'll text you, have fun with your mom." He’s mocking her and laughing.

“Screw you Kyungsoo!" She hits his arm playfully.  Their friendship is always something outsiders would never understand.  Or something she would never understand. . .  sometimes Kyungsoo acts like he likes her or something very special to him but then there are other times where he just. . . says things that don’t go accordingly to his actions. 

"Hey Davin respect me, I'm older than you." Kyungsoo scolded her lightheartedly. 

"Whatever Penguin. I have to go and so do you. Later bitch." She jokingly sticks her tongue out. He feigns shock. 

There are many things that happen unexpectedly in Davin’s life. For example; the way she met Kyungsoo. Ever since she arrived at Korea she had trouble adjusting to her life. Davin is not like the other kids that were at her school – her class to be exact. She is half-Korean and was constantly bullied back in high school for being so. Her father died in a plane accident doing his military service so she grew up alone along with her mother and no father figure. Alice, her mother, being foreign to the Korean country she flew back to America. Besides growing without a father, she grew up without knowing anything related to her father’s side or Korean country whatsoever. Hence, that her father’s family rejected for completely her mother because she was American. Davin’s grandmother from her father’s side did not assisted her parents wedding standing strong on the opposition of their marriage.

Thus, it explains why she was so shocked when Kyungsoo, back at that time, talked to her in English and did not bullied her. She didn’t know he was a transferee from another school as well. He taught her the Korean words she knows nowadays. She can actually hold a conversation but cannot speak more than an intermediate level, yet. 

And in the unexpected events line that had happened throughout her life, counting the truck on Twinkies that boxes flew out of it, she bumped with the hottest guy in college.

Lean and muscular body, tall, handsome, and with a smile that could make you want to court him like a _fucking flamingo._ He also had a fairly nice ass, legs, back, he was just perfect like a model. "Oh, sorry." She said. Davin didn’t even look at him, paying no mind and ready to go. 

But apparently he was in the chit-chat mode. "Don't worry. Is my fault I should have been more careful." He replied. And that’s when Davin _actually_ noticed who she had bumped into. 

_ OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE IS SMILING AT ME! HE NEVER SMILES AT ANYONE DIRECTLY I'M GOING TO DIE,’  _ she thought.

“I-It’s okay don't worry. It was my fault – I’m the stupid one here. You’re right." She dropped her wallet along with her dignity. He tries to pick up the wallet but she does it faster than him and bumps their head together dropping her wallet once again. At this point he was amused by her actions and decided to watch her trying to grab her wallet from the floor but each time she would do so, she would kick it further. It was a funny situation and Davin was cursing herself for that. After finally, _finally¸_ picking it up Davin stood straight, tried not to look at the Greek god that was looking at her and walked away. 

_ Oh my God, oh my God, did that really just happened? Seriously what is the matter with me? Am I stupid or what? Definitely stupid because  _ or what _would’ve been much cooler. ._.

On the way back to the train she crashed into another man. This other man had white hair and was tall. He was carrying the violin and accidentally it fell to the floor made both crouched to pick it up and made eye contact again for a few seconds. "Oh my eyes!" he scandalizes and worriedly she hurdles towards him. 

"What's wrong!?" Davin asked him, eyes wide. 

"You are so bright and beautiful; it hurts my eyes." he replied slyly. 

She gave him the stink eye and left. 

"But what did I do?" he questioned confused while he followed her.  

No replies. 

"But. . . what is wrong with telling you that you are beautiful!?" He complained. Davin walks away ignoring him altogether. 

~*~

_ ‘That was the cheesiest, stupidest and most ridiculous, beautiful thing someone has ever said to me. . .  he must be blind, the poor guy. _ ’ She was wearing oversized shirt and a pair or worn out jeans with her favorite extremely worn out sneakers because she said they were comfortable and that was complimented with her hair looking like a rat nest.  

_ How will anyone even notice me looking like this?  _ she thought as she proceeded to walk to her home locking the door behind her.  And there it was, the huge mess her mom was awaiting her with; Christmas lights, tree, blowup Santa clause and of course snowman and Rudolph that she said they looked creepy.  

"So, you were serious about this?" Davin asked her mom, looking around at all the mess she had done.

“Yes. Now, get in the mood with me and get your butt here and help me. As a reward I will make your favorite meal today." 

Davin gives her a judgmental look.

“There’s also strawberry cheesecake. Your favorite.” She bribed. 

“Deal." Davin said, nodding once with her eyes semi open.

They finished putting everything up and as the mom prepared the food and they ate in silence. Her mother asked if everything was alright because Davin was too quiet and that was not her normal nature. “Yeah, I'm fine." Davin barely smiled. 

"Are you sure? Seems like something is troubling you." Alice asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. . . I'm just tired. I am going to bed now. Good night mom.” She says as she got up from the table and headed to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was it?? C:


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday and Davin's schedule wasn’t packed. She decided that she wanted to go to the mall, it was going to be her mom's birthday soon and she wanted to get her something nice. 

 **Me 09:49AM**  
Are you awake?

She texted the only person she wanted to see; Kyungsoo.

As she got off the train and started heading to the mall she saw the Greek god Hongbin helping out a lady with her bags _wow he really is perfect as they say_ she thought.

“Hey!" Hongbin called as he jogged towards her. "You are the girl from school, right? The one I almost crashed? I have been wanting to see you again for a while now." He scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"I guess I am?" she uttered nervously.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go grab coffee or something. I don't know, what would you like?" he asked. It was cute to see him a bit flustered Davin wondered if it was because he jogged.

 _Could it be that he has a sensitive skin? It would explain why he’s blushing. . . oh! What if he’s sick?_ She thought. Davin was dumbfounded and thought of saying yes, but then the person that clouds her ways of thinking texted her and there it went the chances of her moving on.

 **d.odorant bitch 10:24AM**  
Sorry for the late reply. I was taking a shower, what do you need me for?

"Uh, no. Sorry today I seem to be in a hurry? Maybe some other day." She replied nervously.

"Okay, no problem." Hongbin said, showcasing that beautiful dimple smile of his. “I guess we can hang another time, I guess.”

“Yeah. I, um, guess so too. I have to go that way now.” She nods. “Yea.”

 _Is this really happening to me? Did he really just asked me that?_ She thought while she made her way to the mall.

 **Me 10:28AM**  
I'm waiting for you. We were supposed to go do something fun today and you promised to help me with mom's gift, remember?

 **d.odorant bitch 10:30AM**  
Oh shit! Sorry. I forgot. I am going to meet up with Jennifer today. I'm really sorry... but we can meet up over there if you like and the three of us can hang out. I'm sure she won’t mind.

 _Of course what could I expect? She is the girl of his dreams after all... and I'm just... Davin, the clumsy, crazy best friend_.

 **Me 10:31AM**  
Sure, why not? I'll wait for you guys at the mall's coffee shop.

 

 

Davin walked inside the coffee shop and seated herself in the table next to the wall. She didn’t want to be seen as a loser (although she already was). She waited and waited and as expected she called the guy to take her order because she was ready to wait some more.

As he approached her she didn't know where she had seen that man with white hair before. "Welcome miss, may I take your order?" he said with a beautiful rectangle smile.

"Um. . . I would like just a bottle of water for now." She replied.

"Okay miss, that would be for free. Water is always free on the first hour." He explained, with his smile wider than before.

 _Wow he has a beautiful smile. I remember that smile but I can't seem to remember where have I seen him. . ._ she thought as she waited for the man to come back with her water bottle.

She waited for at least _two_ _hour_ and thirty minutes before they actually get there, in the mean time she played with her phone. As she waited, after she got bored of her phone, she tried to remember where she had seen that handsome man that attended her just a few minutes ago. 

She looked at the man concentrated making coffee and he looked beautiful; his determined face made him look handsome, he looked strong yet delicate, the way he moved his hands while making the drawings on the coffee were all in sync. His movements were perfectly coordinated and calculated, he made barista look like a dream job.  While she kept starring at him, he caught her looking his eyes with hers, her cheeks got warm and pink as they looked at each other. She quickly shifted her look away from him making it more evident that she was staring blatantly at him thus she takes her cake and shoves it up her mouth.

“Oh this is a tasty cake," she said out loud out of awkwardness while burying her face on the table.

"Oh, thank you. I made it." The white haired guy said.

And she wanted to bury her face on the table even further. " _Oh God!"_ she groans loudly.

Finally, Kyungsoo and Jennifer arrived and walked towards her. Davin got annoyed by Jennifer's sole presence. "Hi Davin!" they both greeted.

"I hope you didn't wait long." Kyungsoo said.

"Nah, I just got here." She lied. “I knew you were going to take long.”

She wished he could see right through her, but she knew better. "Are you guys going to order something or you guys want to do something else?" Davin asked, more to Kyungsoo than to Jennifer.

"Oh, no. We are gonna have some coffee as well." Kyungsoo replied with an eye smile while looking at Jennifer.

"Yeah." Said Jennifer, smiling at Davin with a hypocritical smile while holding on to Kyungsoo's arm.

"Okay." Davin uttered this time sharply. Redirecting her gaze to the guy that was there, trying to take their order. It became apparent that he noticed the tension between them, the guy looked back at Kyungsoo – who was gazing in all lovey-dovey at Jennifer. To which he did not do anything to save his best friend from further annoyance.

"Yes, Hello? Can I please take your order so I can continue with my shit? I'm quite busy right now." The man uttered annoyed.

"Oh sorry." Davin apologized for making the waiter impatient. Yet, he seemed more annoyed by her apologizing.

 "You are not the one who should be apologizing." The man said under his breath.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Order something I can do. I am afraid _what_ is not on the menu." He replied the with the same amount of sass Jennifer had, or maybe more.

"I want a Chai Latte." Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, puke in a cup for the lady it is, and for the gentleman?" he scribbled in his mini notepad. At first, Kyungsoo thought he was joking and wasn't actually writing it. However, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw that the waiter _actually_ wrote it.

"Excuse me, that's rude." Kyungsoo tried to step up.

"Excuse me, your face is rude and you don’t see me complaining." The guy sassed back, shutting all the possibilities of Kyungsoo's macho-man act.

"Americano, please." He tried to say as nice as possible, due to the fact that the barista and him were clearly not in good terms.

"Shit in a cup, for the gentleman—if we can even call him that. And for you, my beautiful lady?" he didn't even look up to know that Davin's cheeks were dusted in pink. "I-I would like a latte mocha, please." She says in a very small voice.

 "Ah! Good choice. Heavens in a cup for the beautiful lady it is. Would you like whipped cream on top of that? It comes with sprinkles, it’s for free and on the house." He offered with an eye smile and apparently his trade mark rectangular smile. The barista actually chuckles when Davin nods happily.

"Ew! That taste horrible, how can you drink that?" Jennifer says, jealous by Davin's special treatment. "I would like mine with whipped cream and sprinkles."

"It taste better than your puke in a cup, to be honest and that would be 1,723.22 Won." The barista deadpanned.

"Ugh, excuse me, who, are, you?" Jennifer pressed her words disrespectfully.

"Ugh, excuse me, do, you, not, know how to read?" he pointed to his name tag that read in; Times New Roman, Font Size: 13, Upper Case, Bold: **KIM TAE HYUNG**.

This was glorious for Davin, she tried her best not to laugh, but the situation seemed to be ironic. Kyungsoo's mouth was agape like a goldfish, while blinking in disbelief. Jennifer wanted to say something but then, with his victory, he turned around and walked away to the machines to make the coffee's. Leaving Jennifer with the words in her mouth, instead she said.

"He is so rude." Jennifer said unsatisfied.

Davin, not holding it anymore, started to fit a laugh - with tears of joy. Both, Jennifer and Kyungsoo, stared at her like if she was nuts. But she didn't care about it; someone actually put Jennifer on her place.

The barista came back with the beverages and as he placed them on the table they noticed that Davin's coffee cup had something weird on it. She inspected it closely only to realize that he had written his number in it along with his name written in upper case letters and a note. That said note had a _call me baby_ written and a winky face.

"Is that his number?" Kyungsoo asked while starring at the coffee cup. Hints of annoyance were laced on his voice that of course went unnoticed by Davin.

Davin was surprised to see what was going on and she couldn't believe it.  "Seriously?" asked Jennifer very annoyed that she was not the center of attention this time.

As they drank their beverages in awkward silence, Jennifer, and Davin as well, noticed that Kyungsoo was very quiet. More than usual, at least.

"Is there something wrong?" the model like woman asked, to which he shook his head.

Not wanting to fill in the room in more awkward circumstances, Davin stands up and clumsily grabs her stuff from the table. "Well. . . I'm just gonna head home." Because she left in a hurry, she didn't realize that she left behind her jacket. Neither of the pair noticed this except for Taehyung. Whom saw everything from the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long enough to take this one out. Heh, well next one there's going to be **more** :P for now have this _introduction_ to Taehyung character.
> 
> I'll comeback later to proofread it ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's point of view because extra and unnecessary shit are the kind of thing we dig.

"Finally the barf and poo couple left," Taehyung murmured. He was cleaning up the place when he got the jacket and thought that it would be nice to return it to the woman.

He had noticed the way she looked at the guy that she was obviously in love with him and that those brown orbs were drowning in a puddle of sadness. Taehyung thought of her more; her hair that had hues of red orange made up in a messy bun, her nerdy glasses, freckles, petite figure and her hooded brown eyes were really cu– he shook his head _concentrate!_ he thought.  He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door to look for the girl hoping to see her near but to his chagrin she wasn’t near the place – not even her phantom.

He walked around the mall, he saw the couple from before, yeah the annoying woman who thought that she was a super model and too oblivious asshole. As he approached them, they looked at him with disapproval.  "Hey, can you tell me where can I find your friend?" he asked blatantly.

 "Why would I tell you that?" The guy replied annoyed. Taehyung had to force himself to not roll his eyes then and there.

"Look here kid, I have like no time for this – zero. Capiche?" he sassed.

"Look here, who are you calling a kid? I'm probably older than you." The guys tone was sharp but it didn’t intimidated Taehyung. It was only then that he didn’t hold back and rolled his eyes.

"Very well then. I will have to get to her on my own. Bonsoir, my little green elf.” And since he knew no boundaries, Taehyung patted his head and left him like that as the guys face turned red.

 **Me 1:14PM  
** Are you there yet?

 **Mr. Simple 1:14PM  
** Yes baby, I'm here waiting for you ;)

 _You are so gay_ Taehyung thought.

 **Mr. Simple 1:16PM  
** I'm only gay for you, baby. ;) ;) ;* ;);););)

 **Me 1:20PM**  
I'm almost there.

 **Mr. Simple 1:23PM  
** So fast? We haven't even started yet

 _Oh my fucking God._ He thought as he put his phone away and continue his trip to college.

 **Mr. Simple 1:23PM  
** No. It’s not god. It’s Heechul.

 **Me** **1:24PM  
** Hey old hag, how can you be so perverted?

 **Mr. Simple 1:24PM**  
Dude, I'm not a perv I'm just experience in that aspect of life.  And I am not an old hag.  Hurry up and get your nice butt here so I can spank it.

 **Me 1:25PM**  
Don't you have a boyfriend to attend?

 **Mr. Simple 1:26PM  
** Nah, he is probably sleeping right now he was practicing his high notes yesterday very well _;)_

Taehyung read it then slowly put his phone away ignoring what he just read.

He made it to rehearsal about thirty minutes later and they were practicing for a music competition. He was part of the college orchestra along with his best friend Kim Heechul whom played the piano. His best friend was a piano prodigy he could get the notes just by listening so he played the piano beautifully. Along with Taehyung, they were the universities top students and most talented.

"Dude, it took you forever. I was about to start without you." Heechul said as he sat down and started to key his piano.

"I was working. Something your wealthy skank ass wouldn’t know about." He uttered tiredly. Taehyung and Heechul's friendship started when they were young. Taehyung’s mom worked for the Kim's, she was Heechul's nana. Raised the boy like if he was hers and gave him all the love in the world due to his parents never being home, they had to travel a lot and deal with the family business. Heechul always understood that his parents love him in whatever he decided to be. They were very welcoming when he brought Daehyun to them. He didn't do the _mom, dad, I'm gay_ ritual he just brought his boyfriend and presented him to them, they were totally chill and accepting about it. Years forward, Taehyung’s mother remarried after his father disappeared because he didn’t want to take responsibility over Taehyung and his mother. This man, whom Taehyung called father, was a well-off man and owns many shopping centers and cruise agencies. It explains why he was studying in one of the prestige universities and he would always aim for the best – that’s how he showed his stepfather his gratitude for taking responsibility over him and his mother.

He was lost in his thoughts when Heechul brought him back to reality. "Does it has anything to do with pretty ladies?" asked the eldest between the two wiggling his eyebrows. At that moment Taehyung realized why he was best friend with Heechul, he could read him like an open book.

He smiled stupidly. "I love you, idiot."

 "I knew you had the gay in you." Heechul said laughing like a hyena, as Taehyung proceeded to flick his middle finger.

Scowling, he threw him with a shoe. "Fuck you, man! Just take it without saying anything."

Heechul fake gasped and put a hand on his chest acting as he was hurt by Taehyung’s words. They proceeded with their activities smoothly and without interruptions. Rehearsal was over and they headed off to the train station. On their way there Heechul started to ask questions about the girl that made his best friend who is never late to anything being late for practice for the first time.

Shifting a bit on the side of his left leg while he held his bags with one hand and the other rubbing his runny nose Heechul began to word out his thoughts. "So," it comes off with a pitchy tone making him clear his throat. "So, who’s this chick?” Heechul inquired, snooping. "Is she prettier than me? Do I know her? Is she from our uni? Did you exchange numbers? Did you pee on her? Cause you have to. I mean what if someone else claims her?"

Gurgling, he answers. "I don't know her. I did give her my number, though. She is the cutest thing ever. . ." he motions his hands in the air trying to express her cuteness with his body as well. "But nothing more and,” he stops dead in his words. “No. I did not pee on her. Does that even make sense to you right now? But thinking of it. . .” He considers. “ Do you think I should pee on her, right?" Taehyung started to consider the possibilities of him having to pee on her because, what if the little green sprite decides to claim her first and – _oh no! No way Jose. I am not letting that happening_ he thought his face contorting in worriedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's pove to feed ya'll. Whadda ya think? I mean, I live for all the extraness in this chapter. Taehyung is my favorite character tbvh.
> 
> P.s. sorry we took long we were busy doing whatever ;-; cause sadly we have things to do outside of the internet fam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 4 PUNK!

The sun rises and the smell of a fresh new day with more opportunities to do better in her classes screamed as the sun shone through her windows. Yet, all she needed was a new brain.  It was a week after her mother’s birthdate thus it meant that it was her birthdate and today seemed to be a promising day. Though, realistically speaking, Davin didn't remember until her mother jumped on her when she walked down the stairs to go to college.

"Happy Birthday to my favorite and most beautiful daughter." Her mother congratulated with a tiny cake cup in her hands and a big smile on her face. 

"Thanks mom, aren't I your only daughter?" she murmured. Self-evidently, taking the small cake returning the smile to her mother, whom seemed to be happier than her about the birthday. 

"Today you don't have to go to school if you don't want to. We can go to the mall and get our nails done and spend some time together and-" she kept rambling with a glint of hopefulness in her eyes. Davin hated to break it up to her mother whenever she would get this excited but there was an upcoming project she had to work on and needed all the information she could get to get this work done right. She disliked the fact that her mother looked so disappointed but there was nothing she could do about it – and at the same time she felt relieved that she didn’t had to do all the girly things because she’s awkward like that.

As she got off the train and proceed to walk. Submerging into her mother's idea of not going to college. She noticed Hongbin was looking at her from afar and smiled at her with a small wave.  She was surprised to see that he noticed her, she thought he was saying hi to someone behind her, thus she looked back to her surprise there was no one. Blinked twice then pointed a finger to her chest, making a fake double chin mouthing a _'me'_. He chuckled at her goofy-ness then nods, showcasing that beautiful dimple smile of his that could make any girl melt. Both started to walk towards each other.

Davin, who was still confused, greeted the man doubtfully. "Hi?"

“Hello Davin, how are you doing today?” Hongbin greeted simply with warm smile spread across his face. Davin answered how she was doing and her little struggles with the upcoming test. He listened to her diligently not breaking contact with her. It was nice; she felt relieved that he was listening to her without judging or making faces at her problems.

He even advised her things or gave her options she wasn’t aware of. A small detail that no one had ever done towards her – and she hoped that she didn’t swoon at that so easily because that would be ridiculous. The man was gorgeous, Davin gave him that, he was also very smart. Like, a real book-smart kind of person. She even tested it with ridiculous math questions and he answered her rightfully. Davin was in awe by his smartness. As they walked to college they kept talking about what they think the future has for them and if they would still be friends with some people after college was done. They stopped in front of the college cafeteria, she went to buy herself a coffee and it went very much noticed by the people around that Hongbin interjected by paying for both coffee's; another thing no one had ever done towards her. Making her pale cheeks dust in pink-ish color murmuring a shy thank you.

Hongbin kept talking, she was hypnotized. All she could see was his smile and how his eyes would shape into half-moons every time he smiled at her or got excited about something they shared in mutual. Her attempts to listen to him her were futile. She would find herself lost in a soundless world just appreciating his smile.

"So listen, I've been meaning to ask for a while now but it always seemed to be a bad time, so I'm just going to ask now; would you like to eat with me at the new cafeteria that opened at the mall- we can go- I mean-  if you want to." He clamps his mouth nervously displaying a lopsided smile there and soon Davin found it cute. "After college with me?"  

To say that Davin was shocked is an understatement.

She was not expecting the Greek god of the university to invite her to go get some coffee, apparently today was not going to be a bad day after all.  "Uh, I . . . sure like I think I'm okay with it." She answered nervously. She placed some loose strands of her hair behind her left ear – a habit she has since she was six every time she would get nervous.

"Okay," he nods. "Okay, I'll be looking forward to this." He nodded again. "I'll pick you up after your last class is over; If that's okay with you, that is." 

"Yes," her voice came too high pitched and a bit too loud consequently it brought unwanted attention to them. Davin lowered down her head in embarrassment. "I-I mean, yes that would be okay with me. But I can meet you over since my classes end a bit late." Then she looked around dissimulating her shame by trying to act cool as Hongbin left her side and went to class.

As she went to her classroom, she found Kyungsoo waiting for Jennifer to go to class together like if they were born together. They would never separate (mostly because Jennifer was always controlling) Kyungsoo every second of the day and he didn't know how to say no to his crush.  "Hey friend I see you are again hanging with Mrs. Barbie wannabe." Davin sarcastically said, mimicking Jennifer's hair flip while rolling her eyes. Everyone would have noticed she got jealous but not Kyungsoo, he still thought she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. 

Kyungsoo laughed at her silliness pinching her nose answering with the same calm tone he always had reserved for her. "Yes, we have been hanging out a lot more often. I think she likes me back," he smiled endearingly. “And her name is Jennifer.”

Davin sulked then stick out her tongue to him. “Okay, let’s not get crazy. We all know she only breathes and lives for herself no one else," she tried to warn Kyungsoo about his sad fate. _I mean, hello!? You idiot, I can make you happier than Mrs. Plastic Surgery, are you sure you're smart and have a brain???_  

Kyungsoo laughed. "Why do you hate her so much? She is not as bad as she looks once you get to know her well." He never stopped smiling.

Davin rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Yeah, and when pigs grow mustaches and wings I'll give all my money to this ratchet ass university and I’ll start doing charity towards Jennifer. Just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart. Mhm.” She snapped her fingers, jutting her lips out in what it seemed to be a duck face. They both stared at each other for about a minute.

Kyungsoo blinks.

Davin blinks.

Both of them start laughing, Davin’s eyes crinkling in moon shapes hiding away and Kyungsoo holding his stomach. When they finally got their breaths back to normal and drying their tears, Davin looks at her wristwatch freaking out saying how she was late for math class and couldn't afford being late.

"See you around Davin." Kyungsoo says with a lopsided, heart shaped smile. Finally saying goodbye to her friend she stars to walk gloomily to class looking like an animal that is being taken to the slaughter house.

Class was over and Davin went to the bathroom to prep up in an attempt to look decent for Hongbin who was waiting for her at the coffee shop. “I can't believe he didn't even remember... I mean after all we have been friends since like forever... stupid Kyungsoo. You are not getting any Christmas present this year.” She said to no one in particular while frowning to the air.  “Oh well at least I will get to eat something with Hongbin...”  her cute giggles reverted in the bathrooms echo. She sighed happily pointing at her direction. “Lets'e Gow!”

 

“Welcome sir, may I take your order?”  greeted the tall white haired man at the coffee shop as Hongbin waited for Davin to arrive. 

“No. I'm waiting for someone, once she arrives you can come.” His voice was hostile. The waiter rolled his eyes and murmured something unintelligible. “Excuse, what did you say?”

“Yes, I'll be minding my own business." He said this time louder as he turned to leave.

“What was that?” Hongbin asked again with the same tone. The waiter ignored him and continue to walk to the cash register. 

Davin walked through the door and the tall white haired man recognized her, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked to the table Hongbin was. He followed suit to take their orders.

“Hi.” She smiled apologetically. “Did you wait long? I'm sorry class ended a bit later today,” she repeated her reason once again. She subtly started to feel uncomfortable about the way Hongbin was looking at her. It was like suddenly she was too self-aware of everything about her surrounding and Hongbin intentions. Though, she kind of questioned herself because her instincts aren't something she trusted often and decided to dismiss her thoughts about Hongbin hitting on her. Perhaps he's one of those guys that gets oftentimes misinterpreted.

“Oh, don't worry about that, the important thing is that you made it, right?” he replied and flashed one of those hypnotizing dimple smiles of his. 

“May I take your order now? Or, you still won’t order?” the waiter asked, tone was edgy and it reeked in annoyance at the same time.

“Excuse me, what is your name?” Hongbin asked rudely obviously annoyed by the waiter.

The tall man scoffed. “Another one that can’t read. Jesus Christ, what’s up with you and bringing analphabetic guys here?” he directed his gaze from Davin to Hongbin. “This is like the third time and I just started my shift.” He takes the tag off. “Repeat after me: **_KIM.”_** He points. ** _“TAE.”_** Moves his finger gracefully to the next character. ** _“HYUNG._** ” He replied annoyed. “Kim Tae Hyung.”

Davin's eyes opened in shock, not because of what he said but because she remembered him form last time.  It was him, the guy from the train.

_"Oh my eyes!" he scandalizes and worriedly she hurdles towards him._

_"What's wrong!?" Davin asked him, eyes wide._

_"You are so bright and beautiful; it hurts my eyes." he replied slyly._

_She gave him the stink eye and left._

_"But what did I do?" he questioned confused while he followed her._

_No replies._

_"But. . . what is wrong with telling you that you are beautiful!?" He complained. Davin walks away ignoring him altogether._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here shows a bit more Hongbin's personality. He's a dick to waiters.


	6. Chapter 6

Taehyung smiled at her happy that she recognized him and nodded excitedly. This meant that she had recognized him and that made him a little happier than before. “Yes! That’s right.” He pleasantly says. “I thought you’d never remember me and I’m so glad that you have because it would have been awkward if you didn’t and I told you that you know me and I’m rambling… and this is going to sound super weird but I have your jacket.” He looked at her waiting for a response but what the hell he didn’t waited more than those eight second and blurted his words. “I’m not a weirdo or anything, it’s just that you left it back here the last time you were with the two pair of idiots.” He nods childishly. “And I try to ask for a way to your friend to get to you so I could give it back but he refused so… I think I have it somewhere in my locker. I can give it to you if you’d like so.”

Davin chuckles at his comicality. “It’s okay I’m sure you can give it to me later after you bring us our food.” Davin offers politely and Taehyung nodded in response.

“What would you guys like to order?” Taehyung’s tone was always polite and offered a smile to them both.

“Fucking finally. I thought you were going to keep talking for centuries.” Hongbin had said and it was more than obvious by this point, in Taehyung’s point of view, that this guy was just trying to be problematic of the bat. That didn’t favor him in any way because that’s not the things Davin looks for in a guy; that is if he’s trying to impress.

“Um, excuse me, don’t you see I’m fixing an important matter here?” Taehyung in-exhaled. He didn’t want to be right off rude but the guy was provoking him to.

“Why are you so rude?” Hongbin asked him. 

“What is wrong with you?” Taehyung looked at him like if he had lost his mind. 

“I want to speak to the manager.” Hongbin quickly added this time even more annoyed than he already was. 

“Sure thing,” the waiter replied. Liking his lip and placing the notepad right back on his pocket as he walked to the office.

“I’m so sorry.” Davin helplessly apologized. And it was more than obvious that she did apologized but to the wrong person. Though, she was nearly oblivious to this, slowly she started fall into place that it was not the waiter being problematic but Hongbin as soon as he opened his mouth to speak again. Thus, she frowned immediately.

“Don’t worry, it will be solved once I speak to his boss and put him on his place.  Filthy waiters think they can talk like that to anyone? They are here to serve us, not to talk back, they have to do everything we want. That’s what they are payed for, to stay shut and do what we want.  He is lucky to have this job.” Hongbin said each time he sounded more and more like a completely different person.

“What? No. that’s not how his works.” Davin said in shock of what she just heard. “I don’t agree that he was rude and that does not give you the right to say these things, they are not here to _serve_ you. They are here to work and earn their money just like everyone else in this country.”  She stated as matter of fact and Hongbin shot her a dirty look. Shortly after the waiter came back with the manager.

“What seems to be the problem, sir?” the manager asked worried about what could’ve Taehyung done as he patiently waited for the answer.

“This waiter,” he points at Taehyung. “Was being rude to me and called me names and even called me degrading words. I want him off.” He laced his hands waiting for the response of the manager.

“I’m sorry to hear that, this has never happened before.” The manager looked at Taehyung confused and tried to comprehend the situation.

“Woah calm down, I did say some things but I never said anything _degrading_ to you.”  Taehyung defended himself. “Not yet at least. Now you are making me mad and I can possibly call you _degrading_ names to you. Besides, she has been here the entire time yet I don’t see her complaining nor agreeing with you.” He added.

“She has nothing to do with this, learn your place you scum, you know how lucky you are to even be standing in front of me right now?” Hongbin retorted knowing that facts had been placed on the table. He looked in Davin’s direction as if telling him to agree with what he was saying but Davin ignored him.

“Okay, let’s calm down now, there is no need to go to this extent, I once more apologize for my employee’s rude mouth it was out of place, but I cannot fire him. I apologize, if you want I can arrange another waiter or employee to serve you.” The manager tried resolving the situation

“No. I want him gone.” Hongbin quickly added. “He was even threatening me. I don’t even feel safe in this place anymore.”

“ _Stop lying.”_ Taehyung and Davin said at the same time. 

“He lied, maybe not entirely but he did. The waiter may have been rude to him before I arrived but I don’t know because I basically just arrived here and that’s about it. I’m so disappointed in you Hongbin.” Davin continued. “I could never go out again with anyone that has a superiority complex.” She said being very serious this time.

“So, you are taking his side? After all he said and did?” Hongbin blatantly lied again. “I guess people were right about you too, after all you are pathetic. No wonder you don’t have friends; you don’t even have a brain to begin with.  You are pitiful.” He said looking down on her and throwing her books to the floor.

“You sure are handsome on the outside but so ugly on the inside. I’d rather be pitiful than petty.” Davin replied firmly as she started to pick up her books.

In that very moment she had realized what type of person Hongbin was and she was glad she had seen it before she was way too deep into whatever it was that he wanted to build with her. Hongbin was definitely the type of guy she would never want to be or wants to be part of her circle. She was pitiful, but she wasn’t going to humiliate someone for the way he earned his money and people’s way to go through life. She didn’t know the waiter and his status but she did know that he was a kind person for the way he was helping her and stepping between her and Hongbin humiliating her.

“You are such a coward.” Taehyung said, looking at Hongbin straight in the eyes as he tried helping Davin pick up her books.

“I’m a coward?” Hongbin asked as he pushed Taehyung and kicked Davin’s stuff to the floor again laughing meanly at her.

“Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?” Taehyung asked pushing him back and making sure Davin was alright.

“You need to get out of my shop,” the manager intervened.

“I will sue this place, you just wait you, old fuck!” Hongbin shouted at them angrily.

“Oh yeah? I would like to hear that. ‘ _I attacked a waiter and the girl that I took on a date because I’m an arrogant person and they didn’t agree with me_ ’ yeah I would love to hear you explaining that to the police.” Taehyung said mocking him

“sir, I’m going to ask you one last time to leave my shop or I will call the police and file a complaint you are harassing my employee and attacking my clients, yeah I’m sure that will look nice on your record. Please just leave.” The manager warned him.

“Alright then, I’ll leave.” On his way out he grabbed Davin’s hand and dragged her outside.

“Ouch, let go of me. You are hurting my hand.” Davin shrieked, pulling her hand out of his grip hitting something very soft that it made an _umpf_ sound. When she turns around she had realized that she had hit Taehyung in the crotch.  “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” covering her mouth with her hands. “Are you okay?” she put her hands between his legs.

“You guys are pathetic.” Hongbin said and walked out the door.

 “You do realize where your hands are located, right?” Taehyung asked and Davin’s face turns scarlet.

“Do you want to be my friend? I mean you touched my balls already so might as well right?” Taehyung scratches his head, “what am I asking? You touched my balls already, you are a bro now.” He adds giggling eyes tuning into crescent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Leian) **We are very sorry that this chapter was super late! Recently I've moved out from places thus it was a little bit harder for me to update the fic T.T hope you like this update, though it seems a little bit rushed it's so the plot can move forward. So, what do you think about it?**  
>  (Vetealaporra) _Yush blame her! She moved out houses and recently got no time for me! I'm hurtthhhhh!! But finally the chapter is here :D hope you enjoy it!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Davin waited until Taehyung was done with his shift, requested by him as their start of their _bromance_. Davin had objected with the _bro_ part but Taehyung said that those who touch balls are bros therefore there was no arguing with the bro part. _We are strangers_ she had said and he only refuted back in short words that had stunned her _all relationships start like strangers, and so is our new friendship. We just have to get to know each other._ And it was true. So she accepted and tried to object the least as possible.

They both went for a walk to the kiddie park near the train station where Davin told Taehyung that it was her birthday and so far it was the worst.  Taehyung smiled and looked at her with an idea as she had a glower from the disaster; explaining him that it was better if she had listen to her mother on her shopping idea none of this would have happened.

“I have an idea, come with me.” he said as he grabbed her hand and took her to a flower shop and told her to wait for him outside as he went inside, it took him 3 minutes to come out with a sunflower and a pink tulip.

“I hope you like these, I really don’t know which one you like but these ones reminded me of you and I feel like they go with you.” He said as he handed Davin the flowers. Her cheeks got bright red and she got shy but received the flowers putting a bit of her hair in the back of her ear. “You look so cute,” he said as he patted her head gently.  “Okay, so are you hungry? I’m going to take you to one of the best places to eat, but first we’ll have to walk to my car.”

“Um, you have a car?”

“Yes!” he said excitedly, pointing at her at the red car near a two story office. “I just always leave it at my mom’s job and walk because sometimes she needs it when my father can’t pick her up.”

Davin nods without prodding much into the subject, mainly because that was more than enough of information and because whatever he does with his car it’s nothing of her business. “Okay, sure I’m kind of hungry.” She says finally as they got on his car.

He took her to a street where they sell international food. “You know this place is amazing.” He starts saying looking around for a specific place. Out of instinct and without noticing he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a shop he recognized saying a _‘aha! I found it’_ to himself. “These people use this thing called _Adobo_ to season their food _._ I have no idea what it is but it makes this food taste amazing,” he explained. “It’s authentic food from Puerto Rico and it taste delicious. My friend Heechul found this place and he recommended it to me because they’re very nice and their food is cheap plus tasty. My kind of place.” He smirks.

“What do you recommend?” Davin asked looking at the menu.

“Well the _mufongo_ thing I’m not sure how do you pronounce that but it tastes good. Is basically mashed plantain with garlic formed in like a ball thingy is really delicious with chicken or fried pork or really with whatever meat you want,” he explained in detail. 

“Okay. I’ll get that I’ll take your word.” She said smiling excitedly.

“Alrighty then you will see that you won’t regret it and you will ask me to bring you here often,” he said with a confident smile as he proceeded to make the order.

 As they wait for the food Taehyung took the opportunity to talk to her and get to know her better asking questions and trying to make her laugh which to his surprise it was easier than he expected it to be.  “So, what is the deal between you and your dwarf friend?” he asked referring to Kyungsoo. “What do you mean?” she asked laughing nervously.  “C’mon I’ve seen how you look at him; does he know?” he asked curiously.

For a moment Davin quietly looked around as if she was analyzing if she should answer the question or evade it completely. Taehyung only poked the fork waiting for the reply. “I don’t exactly get what you’re trying to say.” She says carefully looking at him helping the waiter place their food on their table and replying with a small thank you to him.

“I mean like; does he know you like him? Or. . .”

 “He doesn’t need to know anything because there is nothing going on.” She lied. “I don’t like him, he’s just my best friend.”

“Sure.” Taehyung nods taking the fork not buying her words. It’s not like he could refute back or anything because they barely know each other. So Davin thought that it would be better to deny it than to accept a reality that she needed to overcome. Kyungsoo liked Jenifer, Jenifer likes him back, she hates Jenifer and Jenifer hates her. End of story.

“Do you want anything else? Because we still have places to go and more things to do.” Taehyung adds after their brief moment of awkward silence.

“More places to go? Where else could we possibly go?” She asked confused.

“I will make sure this is your best birthday yet!” he assured her as they got up the table leaving tips to the waiter and making their way out the door to get in the car.

On their way to a place Davin doesn’t know Taehyung tells her that they are going to a fun place and that she will love it. As he asks her questions to know her better.

“So what is your shoe size?” he asked out of the blue and she starts laughing because no one has really asked her that besides the guy from the shoe store. 

“Um I’m a size 6?” she answers still laughing.

“So tiny!” he opened his eyes wide. “Alright um what is your favorite food?” he asked with a curious tone.

“I don’t think I have a favorite I love every food,” she replied with an eye smile.

“What about you? Since when you play violin?” Davin inquired.

“Well I play it since I was young, I always felt passionate about music.  I’m in the school orchestra and my friend Heechul and I are the top students in our college in the music department whereas in general studies I’m just as average.” He replied cautiously. “I don’t have bad grades, it’s that I’m not really a genius.”

Once they were close to the place he asked her to cover her eyes and not to look until he told her to, he drove a few more minutes until they arrived to their destination. He opened the door for her and guided her to the entrance where they stopped so she could open her eyes and see here she was. “Now you can open your eyes.” he said as she opened her eyes to see the amusement park she has always wanted to go but never could. With a big smile and bright eyes.

“I’ve always wanted to come here!” she looked at Taehyung and hugged him like a little girl thanking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a month! I'm terribly sorry >.< didn't had good internet and shit from uni and finals, everything was a mess but here it is! Hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
